


Unintended Revelations

by shanachie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, alcholol is involved, but nothing happens..., pre-possible-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: A night out has the possibility of turning into something more.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Unintended Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentimesthewonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentimesthewonder/gifts).



> I recently got invited into the 9-1-1 Discord. And I've met some awesome people there. This is for one of them.
> 
> Her unintended prompt (since I just kept asking questions) was: Buddie, tipsy Buck, oblivious boys, handsy, and drunk kiss.
> 
> Hope she likes what came out. And Happy Birthday!

When a large, very familiar, hand dropped onto Eddie’s shoulder, he couldn’t prevent a slight startle. His mind had been a million miles away. “You weren’t going to sneak away, were you?” the voice that went with the hand said in his ear.

“No,” Eddie replied immediately, shutting down any thought of another instance Buck would be speaking in his ear. That way lay madness. “Did you say something?”

“I asked if you wanted another drink.” Buck swayed heavily into Eddie as he spoke. Clearly the younger man had consumed more than the two beers Eddie had observed.

Eddie tipped his own bottle, showing Buck that it still had beer in it. “I’m good.”

Buck huffed, his warm breath coasting across Eddie’s neck. “Aw, and here I was offering to buy.” A hand ghosted down Eddie’s back and he shivered. “You cold?”

“No.” Eddie pulled away a bit. “Just not… It just tickled.”

Buck’s hand took the same path, pressing harder this time. “Better?” he asked.

“I thought you were dancing,” Eddie changed the subject.

“Engh.” Buck tilted his head, moving to Eddie’s side. “I was getting hot.”

Eddie glanced at him, biting his tongue when he saw that Buck’s tight shirt was now soaked in sweat. “Ya estabas caliente,” he muttered. When Buck looked at him in confusion, he changed his comment to, “I’m not surprised.”

Buck grinned, looking down at his shirt for a moment. “It’s almost not worth wearing.”

Eddie closed his eyes, praying that Buck wouldn’t decide to whip his shirt off to make it better for himself. “It’s still covering you,” he finally answered.

Buck slung an arm around Eddie’s shoulders, pulling the dark-haired man close for a minute. “If that’s what you want.” He nuzzled the side of Eddie’s head and Eddie thanked whatever deity that watched out for him, that Buck was too tipsy to notice Eddie leaning into the touch. As a new song started, Buck straightened up, using his hold on Eddie to attempt to pull him off his stool. “Come on! Dance with me!”

Eddie attempted to resist as Buck slid a hand down his arm and grabbed his hand. “No, Buck.”

Buck’s lips turned down, his smile turning into a pout. “Please?”

As tempting as it was, Eddie pulled back. “Buck…” He worried about what Buck would realize, even as tipsy as he was, if Eddie did follow him. Buck wouldn’t be deterred though, bouncing a little on his toes, he linked his hand with Eddie’s. 

“Just one dance?” Buck asked. “You’ve been sitting at the table all night.” His blue eyes gleamed as he eyed Eddie. “You can’t tell me you can’t dance.”

“More like I don’t,” Eddie replied. He could feel his resolve weakening, especially with Buck’s hand in his. “I’m gonna regret this,” he mumbled, even as he allowed Buck to start pulling him towards the dance floor.

“Yay!” Buck cheered as he got him to the section of the bar that was cleared for dancing. Maybe Buck was a little tipsier than Eddie thought because the dark-haired man was sure he’d never heard that word come out of the other’s mouth.

Buck used his grip on Eddie’s hand to swing him around as they reached the edge of the group dancing. “Do I need to hang onto you to make sure you don’t leave?” he asked.

“No,” Eddie said. He didn’t want to think about what might happen if he did actually _dance_ with Buck. He had control… most of the time, but Buck’s nearness was already fraying it.

Buck seemed to take this as a suggestion though, not a requirement as he continued to hold onto Eddie’s hand, even as he began to dance.

And Eddie just let himself have this. It might not be the best idea, but Buck pressing close and then moving was not something he thought he’d ever have the chance to experience. Sure, they pulled each other up and were often in each other’s space during work, but they normally had turnout gear or uniforms on. Not the tight shirt that Buck wore tonight that let Eddie see the outlines of all the muscles he knew that taller man had or the jeans that must have taken Buck thirty minutes to wiggle into.

This was just torture. And it was all his own fault.

Buck wiggled close to him, almost pressing completely against Eddie from head to toe and whispered, “Why do you smell so good?”

The words caused Eddie to lose the beat for a minute and Buck giggled… actually giggled… in response. “Okay, man,” Eddie said, using their hooked hands to stop Buck’s movements. “I think you’ve had enough.” He looked around hoping to spot another member of the 118, but the dim lighting and moving people made it hard to make anyone out. He used the hand that Buck was still holding to attempt to pull the other man off the dance floor. “Let’s get some water into you.”

“I don’t want water,” Buck protested, even as he willingly followed where Eddie was leading. “I’ll take another beer though.”

“Man, I think you’ve had enough beer,” Eddie told him. “Come on.” This particular bar stocked water on one end and Eddie fished two bottles out of the cooler. “Drink.”

Buck pouted and Eddie reminded himself that it was a bad idea to attempt to kiss that look off the blonde’s face. If he did that, there was a high chance of a bar fight starting when Buck took offense and punched him. Instead, he nudged the water bottle, opening his own and downing half of it in one go.

Opening his own bottle, Buck began to drink, but kept his eyes locked on Eddie. Once he’d drained it, he held it up as if proof that he had followed orders. “Dance with me?” he requested.

Eddie shook his head, hand clutching his own bottle. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Buck crowded close to him and it was like they were the only two people in the bar. Eddie had always thought it was a cliché that the world faded when close to someone you loved, but Buck had proved that wrong more than once. Just by being him.

A hand clapping on his shoulder brought him out of the daze Buck had sucked him into. “Eddie!” Chimney crowed.

Eddie rolled his eyes, prompting another giggle from Buck. “Am I the only sober one here?” he asked, as Chimney almost fell into their space.

“I. Am. Perfectly fine,” Chimney insisted, but he was enunciating his words just a little too strongly.

“Yeah, okay,” Eddie agreed. “How about we get the rest of the gang? And some Ubers.” With both Buck and Chimney protesting, he dragged them off to find the rest of the 118.

It took him almost forty-five minutes and three Ubers to round everyone up and pour them into Ubers. He’d left Buck propped up against the wall while he wrangled the rest of the group into their Ubers. The blonde was clearly still standing because of the wall and swayed into Eddie when the dark-haired man reached him. “Come on, buddy,” Eddie said. “Another minute and our ride will be here.”

“You taking me home?” Buck asked, slinging his arm around Eddie’s shoulders.

“Well, I’m sure not sending you home to your empty apartment,” Eddie told him. “Christopher’s at a sleepover so you can crash in the guest room and not worry about him seeing you hungover.”

Buck didn’t say anything as Eddie manhandled him into the just arrived Uber. Instead he flailed around as Eddie attempted to get him inside before he bumped his head. Finally, they were both inside and Buck slumped against him as the driver pulled away. “Not drunk,” Buck insisted.

“Extremely tipsy then,” Eddie replied. As Buck flopped into him, he added, “Bordering on straight up drunk.”

“’M not drunk,” Buck mumbled. “Just tired. And you smell really good.”

Eddie let out an awkward chuckle as the driver looked in the mirror at them. “Your buddy okay?” the driver asked.

“Yeah, just had a bit too much at the bar,” Eddie answered.

The driver eyed him for a minute, taking in their relative sizes. “We’re supposed to…” he started.

“We’re firefighters,” Eddie interrupted him. “I got this.”

The man still looked a little nervous, but continued on to the address Eddie had given him. As he pulled up beside the house, he asked, “You need help getting him inside?”

“Nah, drunk is better than tired. At least he’s a cooperative drunk.” Eddie got out of the car, hauling Buck out after him.

Buck cuddled against Eddie’s back as he pulled out his wallet and paid the driver. Eddie attempted to ignore what Buck was attempting to say to him, although he caught words here and there; “sleep, me, feel good” among them.

Buck was really testing his resolve tonight.

Once the driver pulled away, Eddie got his shoulder under Buck and hefted him up. It was definitely a lot easier to haul the taller man around without all their gear on the two of them. “Eddie? Why’m I upside down?” Buck asked as Eddie took the steps into his house.

“You decided to be a cuddly tipsy person instead of walking on your own power,” Eddie replied. He dug his keys out of his pocket and let them both into the house, bending to let Buck’s feet touch the floor again. “Guest room,” he semi-ordered.

Buck grinned cheekily before wandering off towards the guest room and Eddie resisted banging his head on the wall. He could deal with this.

Moving down the hall himself, Eddie entered his own room, and grabbed a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. Continuing down the hall to the guest room, he opened the door to find Buck sitting on the bed with his shirt half on and half off. “Brought you something to sleep in,” he told the blonde.

Buck frowned; his attention caught by the shirt. “Eddie?” he asked. He looked up and waved his arms ineffectively. “Help?”

Eddie stifled the laugh that wanted to come out at the sight and crossed the room to the bed. Dropping the clothes next to Buck, he reached out. “How did you manage this? Even Christopher can take his shirt off.”

“It tried to eat me,” Buck said seriously.

Eddie went ahead and chuckled this time, even as he untangled Buck’s arms. “I think you just took it off wrong,” he said. “Here.” Pulling gently, he eased the shirt off of Buck, ignoring the abs and chest that was revealed. Picking up the other shirt, he handed it to Buck. “Can you manage to get dressed?”

Buck stared at the shirt like it was a completely foreign object. “Yes. No. Yes?”

Sighing, Eddie bunched up the shirt and pulled it over Buck’s head. “I swear you weren’t this bad earlier. The booze must have caught up with you in the car.”

Buck plucked at the shirt, attempting to pull it down. “’M not drunk,” he insisted.

“Fine. But you are apparently helpless.” Eddie batted his arms away and leaned in to help adjust the shirt.

He should have seen it coming. Or at least expected _something_. As he leaned in, Buck tilted his head and pressed his mouth to Eddie’s. Or at least Eddie was pretty sure that was his intention. Except he missed the mark and hit Eddie’s cheek.

Eddie pulled back to find a confused expression on Buck’s face. “Where’d your mouth go?” Buck almost demanded.

“Buck…” Eddie started.

“Wanted to kiss you.” And now the full pout was out.

Eddie ran a hand through Buck’s hair, detangling some of the curls that had appeared as the gel worked its way out of the blonde’s hair. “My mouth is up here,” he said gently. “How about we talk about this in the morning?”

“No kiss?” Buck asked.

“Not tonight,” Eddie said. “We’ll see if you still want to kiss me in the morning.”

Buck allowed Eddie to swing his long legs up onto the bed. Eddie pulled his shoes off, but absolutely refused to attempt to remove his jeans. That was just too much temptation. “Always wanna kiss you, Eddie,” Buck said before rolling onto his side.

Eddie escaped the room.

Outside, he took a few deep breaths. He wasn’t sure if Buck’s words were the alcohol talking or something else. But there was no way he could deal with it now.

He made his way back to the door to lock up, then detoured into the kitchen for a bottle of water. Placing that, and a container of pain killers, on Buck’s nightstand, he fled to his room.

They could deal with all of it in the morning.


End file.
